Den Norsken Sangen 06
, |presenters = Erik Solbakken Jenny Skavlan |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Feathers" Alida |prev = 05 |next = 07 }}Den Norsken Sangen 06 was the sixth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 9. The selection had one final and one gold final (superfinal) both held in Oslo. Alida won the selection with her song "Feathers". Information On 21st May, after the results of the first semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 8 in Sarajevo, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 9 and announced that a second round of voting would be added in the sixth edition of Den Norsken Sangen. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. In the Gold Final, norwegian televoting decided the winner. Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 23rd May 2014; the first act would be revealed on 24th May 2014 and the last on 2nd June 2014. The Norwegian acts were presented between 24th May and 1st June 2014 while the foreign act was presented on 2nd June 2014. The foreign act was coming from Sweden and was called Ida LaFontaine, a 17-year-old girl with the song "YOLO" (You Only Live Once). Final The final started on 7th June 2014 with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 12th June 2014. The qualifier announcemetns took place the same day. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Performances Apart from the contestants' performances, Julie Bergan, performed the winning song of the North Vision Song Contest 8 for the opening of the selection. Also, Swedish band NONONO performed as interval act their songs "Pumpin Blood" and "Hungry Eyes". Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: MEOW * Northern Norway: Didrik Solli-Tangen * Central Norway: MO * Southern Norway: Charlie * Western Norway: Hilda & Thea Lora Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting Grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 9 External links *Final Recap *Gold Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Gold Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen